Dimentional Travels
by world-writer-6
Summary: On an S-rank mission chuunin Toria Uchiha "meets" a boy not from the Naruto World. How he got there no one knows. The 1st adventure of his and Toria's travels across dimensions as he tries to get back home to his dimension. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


"Tori!" I heard someone yell my nickname from behind me. I turned to see Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend running towards me.

"Hey, what's up Naruto?" I asked when he came up in front of me.

"Tsunade… baa-Chan wants… to see you in… her office." He panted tiredly and out of breath.

"What does the old bat want now?" I asked sighing while my good mood darkened and became an air of arrogance.

"I think she said something about a new mission. But that was all except for telling me to find you for her." He informed me after shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, well I guess I'm going to the Hokage Tower instead of the Hyuuga training grounds to train with my team." I started walking in the direction of the Tower. I then turned my head and waved good-bye to Naruto. "Bye!"

I turned my head back around and started to run to the Tower. After arriving there several minutes later I started walking up the stairs. While I was walking up them I saw Kakashi-sensei walking down them on the opposite side of me. He must have been very distracted because he didn't see me until we were almost standing side by side. He then waved to me and smiled through his mask.

"Good morning Toria. I'm guessing you're here to meet with Lady Tsunade?" He asked politely.

"Yup, I'm most likely getting a new mission." I said while returning his smile with one of my own.

"Well then, I don't want to keep you from your debriefing." He said. "So, bye!"

"Good bye, Kakashi-sensei." I said as we both continued to go to our destinations.

I walked up the stairs and made my way to the hallway where Tsunade's office was located. When I got to the hallway, I proceeded down the corridor until coming to a stop outside of Tsunade's office door. I knocked and then heard Tsunade say in a stern voice "Come in." I opened the door and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" I asked her respectfully and politely.

"Yes. Now take a seat." She said in the same tone as earlier.

I hadn't seen the two chairs located in front of her desk when I walked in. I did as she told me to and sat in the chair in front of the right side of her desk.

"Your new mission is a solo mission. You are not allowed to tell anyone about the details of this mission and if anyone wants to know, just tell them that it's confidential. Do you accept this term?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I replied with a nod of my head.

"On with the details of the mission then. This is classified as an S-rank mission that I would normally assign to an ANBU to perform instead of a chuunin. But this case involved either Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha, which makes this mission extremely personal. Near The Valley of The End there was a sighting of someone with black hair wearing an Akatsuki cloak and seemed to be very suspicious. One of our patrolling ANBU was searching the area and came across this discovery.

"We believe that this person could be Itachi since he was known to have joined the Akatsuki. It is also possible for this person to be Sasuke because we have found that he and his new team, Taka, have also affiliated themselves with the Akatsuki. Either way this person could propose a chance encounter with one of your brothers. Even if this person is neither one of your bothers there is still a possibility that they are part of the Akatsuki and needs to be brought back to the village for questioning. You may kill the ninja only and ONLY when and if there is no option left. You have one hour to rest and pack for your mission before you are supposed to head out."

I bowed after standing up and then left the old bat's office. I walked back to the compound to pack for my mission. I walked up the stairs after entering the main house. I came to stand in front of my bedroom door before opening it and stepping inside. I sighed. "This is gonna be a lo oong day." I close my eyes before walking over and flopping on my bed. After that I was out like a light.

30 minutes later…

I woke up realizing that I still needed to pack. I jumped off my bed and ran over to the mirror checking my hair. I took it out of the bun it was in and brushed it thoroughly before putting it in a high ponytail. I then proceeded to fix my infamous Uchiha-style bangs. I changed my outfit to a standard sleeveless v-neck shirt and long capris. I then proceeded to pack my weapons. I packed 15 kunai, 5 with tag bombs on them, 20 shuriken and grabbed 18 tag bombs for backups and some wire. I then grabbed one of my 15 scrolls. This particular scroll contained extra weapons. I went and reached for a second scroll. 'Hopefully I won't have to use this.' Was what I thought as I looked at it before carefully putting it in my bag with the rest of my weapons and my other scroll. I zipped up my bag and left the compound, then proceeded towards the village gate.


End file.
